Lucky Break
by Gothic-Rose2004
Summary: AU Remy is recieved into the X-Men under unlikly circumstances and finds that even he must learn to trust


Lucky Break By H.L. Smith 6/3/2003  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Drama PG-13 Pairings: None, maybe a lil R/R lata  
  
Disclamer: I own nothing. All the good people at Marvel own it. Dont sue cuz I'm just a kid. *sniffles*  
  
Summary: The team finds a mutant in the goverments hands, what will they do will the Cajun thief?  
  
Proffeser Xavier took off Cerebro and set it down with a sigh. "What is it?" Logan asked, nursing a soda in his right hand. "I've found another mutant, he's near France in the authorities custody. I can't get a clear reading but somethings wrong. Cerebro is loading his profile now." Finally, a picture came up on screen, a young man with red and black eyes, his red hair spilling over his light conplection. "Want me to get the others?" Logan asked, finishing off his coke. "Yes, but only Jean and Cyclops. We don't want to scare him,but I'll need you to come also for backup." Wolverine nodded and walked out. Charles sighed. This one wasn't gonna be easy. **** Remy Labeau sat in the corner of the cell, curled up on himself shivering slightly. The coldness of the collar around his neck seemed to seep threw his bones. Shuddering, he heard the door open; the red eyed teen glanced up defiently at his captors. "Well, Remy. Are you ready to tell us where the Thieves Guild is?" Asked the man, holding a long wooden stick in his right hand. Remy just stared at him, daring him to ask again. The youth was chained to the wall with duct tape around his wrists as extra precautions. "Well, I tried to be nice. But, no. You had to do it the hard way didn't ya?" Asked the angry cell guard, slapping the wooden stick in his palm repeatdly. "Enough!" Called a voice from behind the gates. "Mr. Long, may I talk to you for amoment?" the headmaster said. Giving Remy a shift kick in the stomach he left.  
  
Remy was still attempting to breath after they had left. Finally, the door opened again and Remy waited in anxious anticipation. He looked up to see the headmaster, a older man in a wheel chair and three people behind him. "Get up boy." Said the headmaster cruely, not even attempting to hide his malice from the visitors. He just sat there, in a silent act of defiance. The headmaster snarled and picked him up by the neck of his torn shirt, and flung him hard against the wall. "Stop!" Xavier cried. "We came to retrive him not to hurt him."  
  
Logan set Remy down on the bio-bed. The boy immediatly pushed Logan away and jumped off the bed as if he had been scalded. "Hey kid, just take it easy. We're not gonna hurt ya." Remy just stared at him mutely. Just then the Proffeser came in, along with Beast. "I'll take care of the rest Jean." Said Beast soothingly, gently moving her away for the bruised and battered body of Gambit. "He's waking up." Beast said. Xavier nodded. All he had to do was wait. **** Remy felt consiousness again return to him. He hurt everywhere, and when he attempted to move his arms he found that they where restrainted somehow. He tried to sit up quickly but was forced down by leather restraints biting into his tender flesh. Where was he? **** Beast put his blue, furry paw against Remy's chest as he tried to sit up. "Where am I?" Gambit demanded, his red and black eyes flashing defiently. "It's ok, hold on and we'll answer all your questions." Beast comforted. The doctor looked shocked at his reaction to the light. "I'm afraid I must, to make sure you don't have a concussion." He did the other eye simaler, making Remy's sensitive eyes water in the direct light. The doctor smiled and put some gloves on. **** Remy's eyes felt sore, but nothing he couldn't deal with. He wished he'd had his sunglasses back. He took off the gloves and moved Remy's bed over to the X-Ray machine, taking quick shots.  
  
Remy just sat on the bed slightly willing the restraints to loosen. But, without his power it seemed almost hopeless. Finally, moving his hands in a certain angle the restraints started to loosen. After what seemed like forever, he twisted his hands out and began to work on his feet. He was loose. Jumping off the bed he tried to ignore the dizziness that assaulted him. Sneaking through the door of the infermary, broke into a run. He saw a door, he lunged for it, but when he looked out the window he saw he was in air! Flying! He was in a plane. He stumbled backwards, but was caught by strong hands. "Hold it right there bub." Came a snarling voice.  
  
Remy struggled with all his might, but from the weaking of his injuries made it hard for him to accomplish anything. He was pulled to a part of the plane, and sat in a large chair facing the bald man. "Who are you? Where am I?" Remy demanded, struggling against the other mans grip. "Hello Remy. I'm Proffser Charles Xavier and your on the X-Jet going to my school for gifted children. Mutants." Remy looked at him dumbfounded. "Wha' you takin 'bout? Why are you bringin' me here?" "Because, you where being mistreated, and you needed help. If I'm mistaken I can simply turn the jet around and take you back." "Non!" Remy replied; he never wanted to go back to that horrible place. "Well Remy, your a very gifted young man. I'm taking you to my school so you can learn to control your powers for the good of others. Are you interested?" Xavier asked leaning forward. "Tell me more."  
  
Fin  
  
Sequal? Yes? Non? 


End file.
